Reap What You Sow
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I had always wondered who my parents were and why the Village hated me when I had done nothing wrong to them. In the long run it doesn't matter as I will do what is necessary to survive this brutal world of Liars and Killers. Actions have consequences and soon the Villagers and my absent parents shall Reap What They Have Sown. OC POV, I don't own Naruto.
1. Hardened Heart

**Hardened Heart**

I carefully dragged my stolen kunai along the bottom of the fish I had spent the last three hours waiting on with my makeshift fishing rod. I sighed in relief as I managed to cut it just as the books said to and carefully scraped the insides into a tub to be cooked later, you couldn't be picky when people refused to sell you actual food. Once that was done I separated the meat from the bones and scales. I then put the meat over the makeshift grill I made over the fire I had to keep me warm at this time of night. I tightened my grip on my kunai when I saw a pair of feet in the corner of my eye.

"How can I help you Shinobi-san?" I asked while looking for the best way to lose his line of sight. I had learnt quickly that Ninja were not my friends, not that I actually had any but they were extra nasty.

"It is not how you can help me but how I can help you." He said making me pause and turn to frown at him. He was older than most people I saw by far but didn't look like he would try and drown me like the last person that 'helped' me did. "I had left strict instructions that you were to be treated as any other child was and since the orphanage refused to do that I've arranged for you to have your own apartment."

"No thank you Shinobi-san. I don't have the money to pay you for it." I replied turning over the fish meat. I nodded seeing it turn the right colour. He sighed and sat on a nearby stump making me frown at him not having left. People either leave or start being nasty and yet he wasn't doing either.

"You need to live in housing Nagisa-chan. You can't camp out for the rest of your life." I didn't react to him knowing my name. Every adult knew my name even if only a few used it.

"Why not? People don't want me around and this way I can get food. Who are you anyway?" It was annoying me that I had no idea who he was.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am Hokage." He said making me freeze and suddenly felt very cold. One thing that everyone agreed on was that going against the Hokage meant death and I had just started arguing with him. "Nagisa-chan?" I went to bolt, he was surely planning my death for arguing and I wanted to live for a long time, but was hauled off of my feet and held in the air.

"Please don't kill me, I wouldn't have argued if I knew you were the Hokage, life might be shit but I can turn it around when I'm older." I said trying to wiggle out of his grip without touching him but nothing I did worked.

"I'm not going to kill you for arguing with me Nagisa-chan. When was the last time you heard of me killing someone?" He asked making me wince but I didn't stop.

"Last week you had that weirdo killed. The one that liked feeding kids with his fingers." This time he winced but he didn't let go.

"He was hurting children and planned on hurting more. Why do you think I would kill you merely for disagreeing with me? It doesn't matter, SNAKE please collect Nagisa-chan's things for me and have them brought to her apartment."

RWYS

"So in short my parents abandoned me here to train my siblings in a power that everyone thinks I have and that's why they hate me. You also think I'm too young to actually know what it is and your hands are tied about revealing the identity of my parents but they plan on returning when I graduate the Shinobi Academy despite the chance I might not even attend." I said slowly as I reeled from the information dump he gave me as I sat tied up in his office.

"While I agree it is your choice I believe it would be in your best interest to attend." Hiruzen said sadly making me sigh.

"I planned to since I doubted I would get a job here. I planned on serving the minimum term to make money, taking the mind wipe and the burnt corpse seal before leaving for somewhere else in Fire Country or nearby." I said with a shrug. "So what happens now?"

"I will be dealing with those that failed to take care of you like they were supposed to while SNAKE will escort you to your new apartment and will answer any questions she wants to." I was suddenly untied with SNAKE standing next to me with her hand out. I blinked in surprise before taking it and allowing her to guide me out of the office.

"I have to say that I was impressed with your little set up when Hokage-sama found you. Most kids your age wouldn't know anything about how to survive without help and that setup would have lasted a while." She said as we ignored the glares sent towards us.

"I picked up reading quickly and read everything I could on survival. If I want a proper life then I need to survive until I can get it." I said in annoyance at her taking comment about my age as an insult. Just because I was almost six did not mean I was stupid.

"Smart thinking but not everything can be learnt from a book. Tell you what, when I'm around I'll teach you the things that the books can't, okay?" I blinked in surprise before nodding happily. No one else wanted to teach me before.

RWYS

"Hello class, I'm Iruka Umino and I will be your Sensei for your final three years. We will be focusing on physical stats, village history and you will learn the Jutsu widely known as the Academy Three. For now I will pass out a test to see how much you retained over the Summer Break." Our new Sensei said with a genuine smile on his face as he looked around the class. I was a little surprised when there wasn't much hesitation when he looked at me. I ignored the groans of the idiots around me as I accepted the test from him.

"Kai" I muttered to dispel any genjutsu on the paper and blinked when there was no change.

"Must you do that with every test, Troublesome girl?" Shikamaru Nara, the smartest but laziest person in class, said with only one eye open as he rested his head on the desk.

"This is the first time I've done it and nothing else happened outside of my Kunoichi classes I'm very surprised. You better get it done or you won't get enough sleep before your Mum comes to pick you up." I said rolling my eyes and filling out the test while poking fun at the stupid questions that had nothing to do with being a Ninja ensuring I wouldn't get one hundred percent. 'Geniuses' tended to be targeted outside of the Academy so I was going to keep myself labelled as competent.

"I will mark these and get the results ready for you tomorrow. Follow me outside to the sparring area so I can get a feel for how you are all coping with sparring." Iruka said placing the pile on the table and grabbing a clipboard before leading the way. "Uzumaki, why are you listed in the boy's side of the class when it comes to sparring?"

"With the exception of one girl none of them can take a hit and things got out of hand when I was paired with her." I said sending a glare at Hinata Hyuga the Class Bitchy Noble. She apparently had the meek literally beaten out of her and was under orders to kill me if she could, there was no proof and Hiashi was clearly distraught about the whole situation. Iruka looked at the other kids and got nods in return making him sigh.

"Very well, first spar is Nagisa Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." I walked into the ring and made the Seal of Confrontation which he returned before entering his altered Konoha Style stance. I entered the stance that Anko helped me find that would suit me, quick and adaptable. "Begin!" I charged him instantly leading with a straight jab to the face that he barely blocked in time with his right fist making him skid back a few feet while holding my fist.

"You've gotten faster." He said before pushing my arm to the side and going for a gut punch. I went with it and weaved around the punch and aimed a kick at his which he avoided by rolling to the side.

"I wasn't idle during break and I doubt you were too." I said charging around him to attack from his left side. He deflected at the last moment and kneed me in the stomach before punching me away from him. I rolled with the force and jumped to my feet to avoid his stomp and landed a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him out of the arena. He growled in annoyance as Iruka called the match and we made the Seal of Reconciliation.

"We need to have a proper spar at some point without ring rules." Sasuke said rubbing his stomach with his other hand.

"I'll see if Anko-chan will supervise at some point just don't take offence if she insults us and calls our skills pathetic. She does that all the time." I said as we walked out of the ring side by side much to the anger of his fangirls.

RWYS

"Okay my little minions." Anko said with a cackle as if she hadn't just beaten seven shades of shit into and back out of the two of us. "After collaborating with Iruka-chan I have the official stats of you both. The system goes 0-5 with 0.5 increments and ranged groupings. 0-1.5 is below average, 2 is decent, 2.5-3 is average, 3.5-4 is above average and 4.5-5 is excellent." I then had a piece of paper thrust into my field of vision.

 **Nagisa Uzumaki**

 **Nin:** 2.5 **Tai:** 3 **Gen:** 1.5 **Int:** 3 **Str:** 1.5 **Spd:** 3.5 **Sta:** 3.5 **HS:** 1.5

 **Total:** 20

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Nin:** 2.5 **Tai:** 3 **Gen:** 1.5 **Int:** 2.5 **Str:** 2.5 **Spd:** 3 **Sta:** 2.5 **HS:** 3

 **Total:** 20.5

"While your stats are higher than most Genin any experienced Genin will kick your arse as long as they don't underestimate you." Anko said cheerfully as I glared at her.

"I need to up my strength and work on my Genjutsu." I said simply knowing that having anything below average would not be good for my health.

"Once you both pass the Exam I'll get you both a gravity seal you can put on your training clothes since they don't stunt your growth but only Ninja are allowed to use them. It will deal with your Strength, Speed and Stamina. You can work on Genjutsu together or I can ask Kurenai-chan for some help. She's had a hard time when it comes to students of hers." I frowned remembering the woman the odd time I had met her through Anko and how broken she was when she drank with her.

"If you could see if she was up to it that would be appreciated. I doubt I can make it a specialty but the ability and knowledge will likely come in handy." I said also thinking it would be good for her to get a student or two that wouldn't throw it back in her face like Hinata or have to be sealed away like Yakumo. It was a part of the reason I hated the Hyuga bitch.

"Count me in on that. From what I've heard Yuhi-san was one of the few Itachi would admit was better than him at something." Sasuke said surprising Anko. "What? I still hate the bastard but thanks to you two I know he was trying to ruin my life completely by having me consumed by my hate. I will not give him the satisfaction. As soon as I'm sure I can kill him I plan on having a kid just to taunt him. I'll have plenty of time to find the proper girl until then."

"That's assuming the girl agrees. Why not Speedy here?" Anko asked making me splutter and stare at her like she had two heads.

"One, she's the sister I never had making that beyond awkward and two, while I'm sure the sex would be amazing I really can't see her submitting to me. It's clear she's going to be the boss of any relationship she has which is why I don't try and dissuade Kiba and the other guys from asking her out." I groaned at the reminder of my admirers. Kiba wasn't so bad even if his 'prove he's worthy of me' attitude was annoying but the rest were hospitalised with almost clockwork regularity.

"It wouldn't work out. Kiba and I are just too independent for it to work despite him being easy on the eyes and the rest are just pathetic. At the very least your fangirls can actually make words around you." I said getting a dig at Sasuke making him wince.

"Get some rest you two and I will get you both lunches. Oh, and Nagisa…they'll be coming next week just after Team Placements are settled. Hokage-sama has ensured you aren't on a team with those two or her but you will be interacting with them at least remotely." Anko said making Sasuke and I frown. Once Sasuke had opened up a little to me I told him what Hiruzen had told me and wasn't impressed with my family in the slightest and classed them as traitors like Itachi.

"Will I be learning why people hate me before then?" I asked making her sigh.

"Once you see who they are you'll figure it out easy."


	2. Meetings Of All Kinds

**Meetings of All Kinds**

"You are one scary woman." Sasuke said to Kurenai as he managed to get out of the Genjutsu she put us in. I was annoyed as I still couldn't see what she had done with me. I was better than Sasuke at using them but I still had problems when realising I was under them.

"It helped you unlock your Bloodline." Kurenai said making me look at Sasuke's eyes to see they were red with a tomoe in them. "Nagisa-chan, I was dulling your sense of smell. We'll work more on that later but for now you two better head to the Academy now."

"Thanks but can you keep it quiet please. I get harassed enough as it is without it." Kurenai nodded with a small smile getting one in return.

"Yeah thanks Kurenai-sensei. I especially thank you for the chakra control exercises that allow me to actually do the damn Clone Jutsu." I said as I bowed to her grateful that the only thing that could keep me from Graduating was now a non-issue. "I do hope that now you have your thief eyes you'll keep that promise you made to yourself."

"Of course I am, but I'll need your help to get to her. You are the stealthy one between us." I snorted at that understatement. Sasuke could hide in a single spot but if he had to move everyone looked at him. It was something of an annoyance for him even if he didn't admit it, Uchiha Pride and all that.

"Good, I'd hate to have to embarrass you by beating you into the ground." This time he snorted but didn't say anything as we entered the Academy. I frowned when I saw Mizuki looking rather too pleased with his self.

RWYS

"Congratulations Nagisa-chan, you are now a Kunoichi of Konoha." Iruka said ignoring the frown on Mizuki's face as he looked at my four clones looking for a fault. I took the Forehead Protector from him with a small smile before Mizuki opened his mouth.

"Are you sure we should pass her? It does state that the Test Requires three clones and if she can't follow orders to the letter then she could end up in trouble, especially with who is coming." Mizuki said making me wonder who was coming to the village other than my parents. Hiruzen had told me they would be here in the next few days and I wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe whoever Mizuki was on about would be enough of a distraction to keep my 'family' away from me.

"She did three Mizuki and have you forgotten what happened when she demonstrated just how much chakra she has, which will have grown since then? The fact that she can get it down to just four is proof of her dedication." Iruka said rolling his eyes in annoyance and shooing me out of the room. I left them ignoring the fact they were about to start arguing and decided to see if Sasuke had stuck around or fled thanks to his fangirls.

"I can't believe they allowed her to graduate. I hope he deals with her when he returns. Lord Third is too soft on her." One of my classmate's mother said making me roll my eyes. I had no clue why they hated me but they clearly weren't worth my time. I was going to leave for something to eat when I noticed the son of the speaker tripped and knocked Hinata to the ground.

"You dare…!" Hinata raged as she got up with her Byakugan blazing, murder clear in her eyes. The boy was too stunned to move out of the way but it allowed me to see where Hinata was aiming.

"Assaulting a fellow Ninja not even an hour after graduating. That has to be a new record." I said as I held her wrist seamlessly turning her anger onto me as her original target fled in fear.

"Enough!" Hiashi, her father, snapped separating us from each other ignoring the glares we were sending each other. "Hinata: that is no way for the Heiress of our Clan to act. Nagisa, one in your position would do best not to take part in fights so soon after graduating." I nodded taking the advice in the spirit it was given but didn't let up my glare. Hinata stormed off in a huff making him sigh. "I apologise for her. I have no idea why she acts like she does. I find myself missing the girl she used to be."

"I doubt you can change her back Hiashi-dono. The best you can do is ensure that your other daughter doesn't go the same way." I said sympathetically. The Hinata he spoke of I could have called friend but this one was one step off of rabid animal.

RWYS

"I trust you had no issues in sorting out your paperwork." Hiruzen said as I handed over my completed Ninja Registration Form for him to review.

"Not at all. The camera guy was a little snappy but I got the impression that was just how he was." I answered while waiting patiently on his verdict. The door then burst open making me grab a kunai but I stopped short of throwing it as I saw what barged in.

"Time to die Old Man!" The kid shouted before standing on his scarf and falling on his face. I blinked and was glad the delusional boy hadn't impaled himself on his kunai. I blinked some more when a small Hyuga walked in after him and hauled him to his feet.

"I told you that that wasn't going to work, Konohamaru." Hyuga said helping him up as I turned to Hiruzen wondering on his opinion on the 'assassination' attempt only to see him struggling to hold in a sigh.

"It would have if _she_ hadn't tripped me!" Konohamaru shouted pointing at me pissing me off. I put my kunai away and threw a spare pencil, rubber end first, at his forehead making him fall back on his arse with a squeak.

"You tripped on your own scarf, Brat. Why are you trying to kill the Hokage anyway?" I asked since it wasn't every day you saw an eight year old attack the Leader of the Village.

"He's my Grandson and his friend is Hanabi Hyuga. I believe you know her elder sister Hinata." Hiruzen said handing over a Ninja ID Card that now had my details while Konohamaru looked smug and clearly expected me to fall over myself to appease him. My response was to throw another pencil.

"I guess you're one of the few willing to discipline the Brat. Send him my way if he needs to be brought down to earth." I said before walking out giving Hanabi a small nod. I made my way through Konoha hoping to get a bit more Ninjutsu training in before heading for lunch. I sighed as I turned to see Konohamaru hiding, badly, from me. "You've got the sheet sideways, Brat."

"Aha, just what I'd expect from my Rival!" He said dropping the sheet and pointing at me.

"Say what now?" I asked wondering if I threw the pencils too hard. I turned to the spot I knew Hanabi was standing it wondering if she would explain what was going through the boy's head.

"Hokage-sama told him that you're the strongest kunoichi of your generation and could easily be a Hokage candidate in a few years." Hanabi said folding up her sheet when she realised I wasn't fooled despite her having it the right way. "He wishes to be Hokage to be known for his own merits since everyone calls him Honourable Grandson."

"Judging someone on their family is stupid. A Saint could be raised by Devils and Devils could be raised by a Saint. We are each our own person, not a copy of someone else's template." I said shaking my head. "I'm not aiming to be Hokage, Brat, but you're going after it for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked making me sigh.

"Follow me, I might as well get an early lunch." They did as I said and followed me to the place I got dango from, one of the few places I could get proper service from. I ordered for all of us and waited for them to get comfortable. "Being Hokage means that you take the responsibility of the lives of everyone in the Village and making the decisions that benefit all rather than just a few. It's a thankless and demanding job, I bet Hiruzen-sama doesn't get to spend as much time with you as either of you would like."

"I'm lucky if I see him once a week." Konohamaru said folding into himself making me sigh. "How am I supposed to get people to see me for me if I'm not Hokage?"

"All you have to do is work hard and make a name for yourself by letting your actions speak for you. You never know, you might find that you want to be Hokage for better reasons once you start down that path and if you're well known you could be considered for it. Work hard now and find what you want to do. That goes for you too Hyuga-chan."

"Why are you telling us this?" Hanabi asked as our order arrived. "Most people either try to guide us to what they want or bend over to get us what we want."

"You're both going to be Ninja which means you're in for a hard life and I give people the respect their actions bring them not what they believe they deserve. You're both still young so I'm not going to let you devote yourself to something that big for the wrong reasons." I said before enjoying my lunch.

"This is good." Konohamaru said with his mouth full making me flick his forehead.

"Mind your manners. I don't want to see what's in your mouth." I said ignoring the small smile he was trying and failing to hide.

RWYS

"Why is it that your Grand Fireball is larger than mine?" Sasuke asked in annoyance after I finally managed to pull off a seal-less Grand Fireball.

"Have you ever thought that your Chakra Nature isn't Fire and mine is? It's the only thing I can think of considering you learn Jutsu faster than I do." I said with a shrug before frowning as I noticed a group of people walking towards us. "Were you expecting company?"

"No, everyone was supposed to gather at the festival that was thrown at the last moment. Even my fangirls decided to attend rather than bug me." He said standing next to me and palming a kunai in one hand and a shuriken in the other. He flashed his Sharingan before putting them away with a sigh. "They're being led by Hokage-sama so I doubt they're here for trouble."

"You never know with some people Sasuke." I told him while keeping the picture of two tanto in my head. Thanks to my work with Genjutsu I found out I could create solid constructs of chakra and I was working on making weapons but they relied on how well I knew them, my sickle and chain combo was best left forgotten.

"Nagisa-chan, Sasuke-kun, hard at work I see." Hiruzen said as if he hadn't just led a blond man and redheaded woman with two boys that were clearly their sons, a redhead with blond bangs (a reverse of my own hair) and a black haired boy. I was going to guess that these were my missing 'family' if their eager expressions were anything to go by, except the black haired one who looked annoyed.

"While we were the best in the Academy we're the bottom of the barrel now." Sasuke said while keeping an eye on our guests while Hiruzen nodded.

"Too many forget that fact. I'm sure you are both wondering who my companions are. Nagisa, may I introduce your parents and your triplets, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze and Menma Namikaze." I blinked at the smiling faces aimed at me as I ran that through my head.

"Let me get this straight, the parents that abandoned me here are the Fourth Hokage and one of the few Kunoichi Hokage candidates." I said making the two mentioned look at me in shock while Naruto looked confused. However it was Menma's sneering that pissed me off. "I have no idea why you are here but you can piss off. I mean it isn't like you left me all alone as a baby, newborn no less, in a village that hates me…now that I think about it everything now makes sense. I can't believe I didn't see it before but then again I didn't feel like lowering myself to the level of the idiots in this village."

"Now, now, Nagisa, you've quite clearly not had a few things explained to you." Minato said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly only to stop at the sound of Sasuke palming his face.

"Please tell me he isn't stupid enough to think that she can't read between the lines." Sasuke asked Hiruzen as I struggled not to stab the idiot. When it was quite obvious he was I was about to give him a piece of my mind when something hit my neck making everything go black.


	3. Genin Life

**Genin Life**

"I can't believe you knocked me out." I grumbled at Sasuke as I ate his apology dango and waited for Iruka to announce the teams while ignoring the longing looks from Naruto. I liked the guy but right now I didn't want to be near any reminders of my donors which unfortunately included him, although I wouldn't mind slitting Menma's throat. After their return was announced I had to deal with a clingy 'apologetic' group of villagers.

"We both know you were about to tear them apart verbally and I doubt that would have ended without people going to the Hospital. As good as we are we couldn't take on two S-Rank Ninja and two brats." Sasuke said with his feet on the table as he read a scroll on Chakra Elements. "I'm just glad their return glossed over our little 'enthusiastic' walk."

"I just hope your actions don't get me lumbered with a bad team." Yakumo Kurama said from my other side. After getting Sasuke close to her he took care of her alter ego allowing her full control over her mind and body, the latter had been stunted by the alter ego.

"You're practically guaranteed to be with Sasuke at the very least." I said with a snort and hoped Hiruzen was able to pull one over on the idiots. I was not spending until I was chunin or left service on a team with any of my so-called family. All conversation was cut off when the thundering of Sasuke's two biggest fangirls was heard. I sighed as they got stuck in the doorframe shouting at each other all the while. "Don't those two learn that they're not getting a seat next to you?"

"What have you two gotten me into?" Yakumo asked in horror making me laugh while Sasuke sighed. They were about to scream at Yakumo to move before I glared at them making them finally shut up.

"Now if you two are finished acting like complete disgraces to kunoichi everywhere then you can find an _empty_ seat for yourselves." I said coldly making the two slowly back away. The two had learnt early on that I hated their fangirl ways and that I would make them regret doing it around me. I could only hope that their Sensei pulled their heads out of their arses before getting themselves or their team killed. The drama was broken up when Iruka walked in looking annoyed with Minato following behind him.

"QUIET DOWN! Now why don't we get to why you're here, Team Assignments?" Iruka said before sighing as Sakura, who was sitting next to Menma, put her hand up. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Where is Mizuki-sensei and why are there extras here?" Sakura asked sending looks at Yakumo, Naruto and Menma.

"Mizuki is on a leave of absence and the extras as you call them are here for the same reason you are." Iruka said before listing the Teams. "Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake is Sasuke Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama and Nagisa Uzumaki." I smiled at being put on a team with my best friend and at the look on Minato's face. I guess he wasn't expecting that. "Team 11 led by Kushina Namikaze is Naruto Namikaze, Menma Namikaze and Sakura Haruno."

"Your Sensei will be here to pick you up after lunch. I suggest you use this time to get to know your team. I wish you all luck." Minato said before disappearing in a flash.

"Dango?" Sasuke asked opening the window while everyone else was distracted by the casual use of a legendary jutsu.

"Dango" I said grabbing Yakumo around the waist and following him.

RWYS

"I know Anko said he was late but this is ridiculous." I said while chewing on a dango stick. After having lunch we ran into Kurenai who wasn't sure if she should scold us or thank us. A minor shouting match with Yakumo had the two in tears and apologising to each other until Anko stepped in.

"You're the one that refuses to be dealt in." Sasuke said while staring into Yakumo's eyes over his cards. I rolled my eyes as I knew both of them were using their bloodlines to cheat. The trick was to cheat in a way that you didn't have the same cards as your opponent and not completely bankrupt your opponent.

"I like having some Pride and you two would steamroll me and we all know it." I said as the door opened to reveal someone that matched Anko's description of Kakashi. I threw the dango stick so it would skim near his eye to show my annoyance. "I don't like my time being wasted."

"My opinion of you is…you suck. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said as if I hadn't thrown anything at him. Once he disappeared in a puff of smoke I turned to my team.

"He moved just enough to avoid it." Yakumo said getting on my back with a sigh. "I can't wait until I'm up to par. This is embarrassing."

"It's only temporary and if we get injured you can return the favour." Sasuke said leading the way to the roof at a leisurely, for Ninja, pace. If Kakashi took his sweet time then so could we. I deadpanned when we appeared on the roof to find him reading an orange book. There was only one type of book that was orange and those that read it were complete perverts.

"Now that you're here we can get started." Kakashi said snapping the book shut and looking at us with his lone visible eye. "How about we get to know each other a little?"

"Why don't you go first since we know the least about you?" Yakumo asked as I put her down making him eye smile.

"I guess I could do that. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are many, my dislikes are few, my hobbies are not for your young ears and my dreams…*giggle*" We deadpanned at his introduction before sighing as he looked at us expectantly.

"My name is Nagisa Uzumaki, my likes are training and dango, I dislike ramen, my hobby is practicing my jutsu and my dream is to retire and lead a simple life when I can." I said not giving too much away getting a nod in response.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are pushing my limits, I dislike fangirls, my hobby is to train and my dream is to bring Itachi to justice." Sasuke said getting a mild look of surprise which had him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"My name is Yakumo Kurama, I like genjutsu and my friends, I dislike my Uncle, I like to paint and my dream is to be a powerful kunoichi." Yakumo said giving a little more than we did.

"Now would be the time I would freak you out by tell you that you aren't Genin yet but Anko let me know that she let you know. Meet me at Training Ground 3 at eight o'clock, and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said before leaving making my eye twitch.

"We had to wait three hours on his tardy arse for a small intro that told us nothing and bad advice. I'm going to kill him." I growled out making Sasuke sigh as he dragged me away.

"Dinner and a Team Planning Session." He said while Yakumo giggled at our interaction.

RWYS

"What do you want?" I said trying not to bang my head off of the wall as I looked at a sad Kushina Namikaze. I sighed as she entered without permission. "Come on in."

"I wanted to explain things from our point of view so you could get the whole picture." She said pacing in my small sitting area making me roll my eyes.

"Hiruzen-sama already did that for you when he realised I was avoiding you all. I'm not impressed with your excuses. The Villagers wouldn't like feeling Kyubi's chakra so soon, why didn't you stay but arrange trips when it was time for them to learn it? I would be protected in the village but not wherever the hell you were, then why were you there in the first place?" Kushina winced with every question making me sigh.

"We really messed up didn't we?" She said making me just stare at her as I held the door open. She sighed and unsealed a scroll and placed it on my table. "That is a copy of everything we planned to teach you as a Namikaze and an Uzumaki. I hope that you don't ignore it out of spite for us." With that said she left. I sighed and opened the scroll.

"Shadow Clones…I am so abusing the hell out of this."

RWYS

"After this I'm not going to bother turning up on time. We could be doing something productive but no~ he has to be late." I moaned as we waited on Kakashi yet again. "What the hell is his problem?"

"I don't know but I get the feeling that things are going to be even more annoying from now on." Sasuke said with a sigh before turning to Yakumo. "Do you have any paintings ready or can you use more combat ready genjutsu?"

"I don't have paintings but I do have battle ready ones even if I don't think they'll do much against him." Yakumo said with a shrug. "Is she always in such a foul mood?"

"She's been like this since the return of the Fourth. She'll get over it at some point." Sasuke said just as Kakashi appeared looking very annoyed.

"Sorry for being so late. I planned to be here an hour and a half ago but ran into my Sensei. The conversation didn't go the way either of us hoped." Kakashi said making me fume silently at the fact he was planning on being late. "Normally I would give you the Bell Test but since that was given to me by Sensei I would rather hear your training schedules as they are now."

"You would be better asking Anko for now as she's been in charge of it for a while now." I said with a sigh. "We were hoping to expand our Jutsu and learn our Affinities as well as working on a specialisation. I want to learn seals and swordsmanship, Sasuke wants to learn swordsmanship and poisons, Yakumo wants to learn healing and poisons."

"I'll ask Anko for a complete report next I see her. I know a little of seals but I can help with the swords. Poisons and Healing I know next to nothing but I could see if Anko was willing to help you both with the poisons. At the very least I can get scrolls on Healing for Yakumo." He said rubbing his chin in thought. "I'll see about getting you chakra paper too in order to find your Affinities. Now, who's up for lunch?"

"You're paying!" I snapped out before anyone could say anything else. Kakashi wisely didn't argue.

RWYS

"While I don't mind some grunt work this really wasn't what I thought I would be doing as a Genin." I said as we left a Client's house after looking after her three wild children. I ignored the amused looks sent my way since it was clear that I enjoyed some of the missions like the babysitting, although I would never admit it.

"Did you expect to be rescuing Princes and defeating Dragons?" Kakashi asked in amusement making me roll my eyes.

"I thought we would be doing gofer work between training. You know, ferrying messages between departments, bringing refreshments and supplies to the border control areas. Basically, a bunch of little non-classified stuff to help the Village and our senior Shinobi. I didn't expect chores for civilians and such." It wasn't like we had too much training to do since the man was late every time. I could blow it off as Minato delaying him in an attempt to reconnect with his student but he made it clear he was going to be late anyways.

"This is important for the Village too, you know." He said clearly amused while I glared at him.

"So is training and you have yet to start doing that." Sasuke said sounding as annoyed as I felt. So far the only one getting training was Yakumo and that was so she could keep up with me and Sasuke. Even then it wouldn't be long before she was in the same boat as we were. My mood got even worse when I saw who exited the Hokage Tower as we reached it. Team 11 saw us at the same time we saw them.

"Hello Kakashi, how are you doing?" Kushina asked with a weak smile while Naruto beamed at me. Out of the whole family he was the only one that even attempted to truly see my side of things, the annoying part was the fact he expected me to eventually forgive them. Menma was much straight forward even if his attitude angered me. He reminded me too much of the Uchiha before they were wiped out.

"Well enough Namikaze." Kakashi said not changing out of his lazy demeanour but it was clear he didn't want to talk with her. "If you don't mind we need to talk with the Hokage about our mission." For now Hiruzen was leading the village until Minato was ready to do so given the changes over the years. I was not looking forward to reporting to the man.

"Oh…well, if you need anything just let me or Minato know." She said with false cheer merely getting a hum from the lazy man. We watched them leave before letting out a relieved sigh. It was the first time the teams had been near each other without an argument happening.

"Tomorrow, be ready for training all day. I think it is time I started acting like one." Kakashi said making us blink in surprise before we smiled at the thought of finally getting training.


End file.
